1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to a clutching jig for conveniently disengaging a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
As the digital products have been diversely developed, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, or other small portable terminal apparatuses, each of them is broadly combined with a miniature photographing device, like lens module, to perform the photographing function. The lens module includes a lens socket and a lens component provided in the lens socket. In the process of assembly and repair, the users usually need to clutch the lens component out of the lens socket.
Referring to FIG. 7, a traditional disengaging jig 7 includes a housing 71 having a square shape. A square hole 72 is formed in the middle of the housing 71. Three pressure plates 711 and a plywood 712 are protruded downward from each side of the housing 71 with the pressure plates 711 being against the plywood 712. A lens module includes a lens component 80 and a lens socket 90 for receiving the lens component 80. A groove 81 is formed in each corner of a lens base 82 of the lens component 80. A notch 91 is formed in each of inner sides of the lens socket 90. A buckling piece 92 is located in the notch 91 with a free end thereof buckled in the groove 81, so the lens component 80 is buckled firmly in the lens socket 90. The size of the lens socket 90 perfectly matches with the disengaging jig 7.
While the disengaging jig 7 is inserted into the lens socket 90, the buckling pieces 92 are pressed and pushed back into the notches 91 by the pressure plates 711, so the lens component 80 is not fastened by the buckling pieces 92. Then, the lens component 80 can be disengaged from the lens socket 90 by other jig devices. As described above, the disengaging jig 7 just releases the lens component 80 from the fastening of the buckling pieces 92 and is difficult to take out the lens component 80 from the lens socket 90 by itself.